


Casing the County Fair

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slight Humor, could be friendship could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot takes it upon himself to teach Parker about a few things normal people do that she hasn't done before, just as a precaution, so she doesn't screw up another job. He never thought one of those things would be a county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casing the County Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Eliot/Parker/Hardison or Eliot/any, autumn fun](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80180261#t80180261)_
> 
> I was going to do a fic like Parker and the Puddles where they were playing with leaves, but for some reason my brain wanted this instead. Maybe I'll get crazy again and do both.
> 
> I seem to have misplaced some of my Leverage DVDs and while I've been refreshing my memory, I admit I could be wrong about the premise for this. I don't remember any jobs with county fairs, but it has been a while since I've seen some of the episodes. If I am, then... consider it AU and it still works.

* * *

There's a lot of normal stuff Parker's never done before. Most of these things they find out the hard way when something goes wrong on a job, and Eliot was getting damn sick of it. No one else needed to be stabbed with a fork, even if he was using kids to run his guns and who knows what the hell else. He wouldn't care so much if she wasn't putting them all at risk. He used to work alone so no one else could mess up his jobs, and he kept getting tempted to go back to that every time Parker pulled one of her stunts or Hardison was Hardison.

“You've never been to a county fair,” Eliot said with disbelief. “Seriously?”

Parker shrugged. “So? I'm sure plenty of people haven't been to a county fair.”

“Yeah, but you're a thief. A pickpocket. You can't ask for better crowds than at a fair,” he said, not understanding how she could have missed that. He didn't get Parker most of the time. Her brain just didn't work like a normal person's did.

“Really?”

* * *

In the end, he just showed her. It was easier that way.

No. It wasn't. He should have made Hardison do this part because she wanted rides and shows and things that Eliot didn't do. Hell, she was hanging off his arm, eating cotton candy and holding a stuffed bear she'd won. The whole thing was too damn weird.

“You seen enough yet, Parker?”

“Almost,” she said, looking over at him with one of those big, insane Parker smiles.

“What do you mean, almost?”

She stopped and pointed up to the Ferris wheel. A part of him started to say no, most of him knew it was a bad idea, but when Parker smiled at him like that, he found himself wanting to give in to the crazy. There was something about her, wrong as she was, and he was weak to it.

“Fine, let's go.”

* * *

As the Ferris wheel rose, the bucket chair swinging made worse by all of Parker's attempts to look down, Eliot told himself he was an idiot. He never should have done this. He knew better. He was on a damn Ferris wheel with _Parker,_ of all people.

She hit him. “Hey, Eliot.”

“What?”

“This is fun.”

“That's great,” he muttered, shaking his head as he did. This woman was nuts.

“And I didn't think of stealing anything. Not once. I just had fun.”

He frowned. Everything to Parker was about stealing. She was either thinking about money or casing a joint or building a rig or jumping off buildings. Her having fun without any of that was too hard to believe, even for Eliot who had seen plenty of strange things in his time. 

She leaned against his shoulder. “When we get down, can we have a funnel cake?”

“Sure, Parker. Whatever you want.”


End file.
